He's Finding me Out
by BloodySnowLover11
Summary: Riley Blackthorne Denver Beck FANDOM 8D


He's Finding Out.

-One Shot-

Intended Couple: RileyXDenver

Characters: Simon Adler, Riley Blackthorne, Denver Beck, Simi and Justine Armando.

Warning: Depression, Angst, Almost Death.

Riley was walking to her car, when she saw Denver Beck walking to his truck. He hasn't been talking to her in a while either. He was avoiding her. She didn't understand why though. Riley watched him leave. Riley wished he would notice her and notice she loved him.

Simon walked up to her. "Day dreaming again?" He said to her. She looked at her friend. Simon was the guy everyone wanted, he was popular, he was religious, but that's okay. His personality makes every girl want him. Now Denver Beck was different. He was the dreamy bad boy type, the one who went to the army and comes back looking hotter then before.

Denver likes being called Beck. Beck, he was the one she was falling for, not Simon. Simon was nice and all, but he hurt her badly. He knew things she never told anyone not even her best friend, Simi. "No. I was just thinking." she said to him. She got into her car. "Bye Simon," she said as she drove away, leaving him there. He didn't look happy but she didn't care.

She drove over to Beck's house and pulled up into his driveway. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his porch. When she got close enough to the door to knock, she heard laughter. It was a girl's laughter. She knocked on the door. Beck answered the door with his shirt off.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just..." She looked down. "What is it, Riley?" Beck asked. "Who's at the door, Beck?" Said a feminine voice said. Riley flinched and ran off his pouch. She got into her car and drove home as fast as she can. When she got to her apartment, she got out of her car and ran to her apartment room.

She ran to her bed and started crying on her pillow. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller id, it was Beck. She ignored it and kept crying and she curled up into a ball. She kept crying until she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she noticed Beck had only called her once and left a voice mail. She listened to the voice mail. It was Beck asking what was wrong.

She called Beck back to try and tell him what was on her mind, but who answered wasn't who she expected. "Hello, sorry Riley, but Beck is still asleep. Wo-" Riley interrupted her by saying, "Who are you?" She was taken aback, but answered Riley anyways. "Justine, Justine Armando. Beck's girlfriend," Justine said to Riley. Riley gasped and almost started crying.

Riley hung up and started to cry. He had a girlfriend. Why didn't he tell her that? Better yet, why isn't he even talking to her? She got up and wiped her tears away. She needed hot chocolate. She drove to her favorite coffee shop and walked inside. "Hot chocolate please." She ordered and payed for it. She took her hot chocolate and walked to her favorite booth. She sat down and ate the chocolate shavings on it while she waited for it to cool off.

After a few, she tested the beverage and it was cool enough to drink, but not so cool where it was cold. She loved hot chocolate. Soon someone joined her at her booth. "Hello. We talked on the phone." Justine had said. "Oh, hi." Riley said, showing to much emotion in her voice. Justine looked at her. "What are you to Beck?" Justine asked her.

She knew she couldn't tell her she was in love with her boyfriend. "I'm his friend." She said to Justine. "Oh okay. I didn't know." Justine had said as she laughed. Riley finished her hot chocolate and got up. She got into her car and drove home. She knew she couldn't have him, so why was she still hurting and breaking apart.

She called Beck, this time he answered. "Hey girl, whats up?" Beck asked. She started crying. "Beck..." She said as she was crying. "Riley, whats wrong?" Beck said. "Beck..I LOVE YOU!" Riley shouted in the phone. She gasped. "I'm sorry, Beck!" She said fanatically, before she hung up. She sat in her car for a minute. She usually carried a pocket knife with her.

She started cutting her wrist slowly, as she cried. "Why did I have to tell him that? I'm so stupid!" She said. She started bleed and the blood fell onto her leg as she kept sitting in her car. Her phone started to ring and she picked it. "H-hello?" She said. "Girl. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beck said. "I-I, because I just realized my love for you." She said as cried. "But it's to late for us. Its to late for me, Beck." She said as she heard his truck come alive in the background.

"Good bye Beck." Riley said as she got out of her car. She fall on the ground and closed her eyes. She dropped her phone. After what felt like hours, she felt arms lift her up. "Riley!" Beck shouted. Riley weakly opened her eyes. "Beck?" She whispered feeling more weak. "Riley, hang in there, girl!" Beck said as an ambulance pulled up.

A month passed before Riley was able to be let out of the hospital. When she was released, she went home and called Beck. Beck answered. "Hey girl..How are you?" He asked. "I'm better. I just got out of the hospital today." She said. "Oh cool," he said, "Can we talk girl?" "Sure. I'm at home." She said before Beck hung up.

She waited for him to come. When he did, he kissed her on the lips. "B-Beck?" She asked. "Yes, Riley?" He said. "Do you love me?" She asked him. "Yes Riley. I do." He told her as he kissed her passionately and sweetly.


End file.
